First Day With Tokio
by La'Ruelia
Summary: Everyone should know that Saitou has a wife, right? Well this is a one-shot about a day with Tokio! Hence the title.


**The First Day with Tokio**

**Summary:** _Everyone should know that Saitou has a wife, right? Well this is a one-shot about a day with Tokio! Hence the title._

Saitou took a detour from his journey to Kyoto, to take Eji to his good wife Tokio. Eji walked a few steps behind him. He didn't take in much of the new surroundings. He was sad. I mean his family died just a few days before.

He bumped into Saitou with out even noticing it, although it didn't bother him. Saitou was in front of a house. Eji was a little nervous. Saitou didn't talk about his wife, nor did they talk about anything else, on their journey, so he had no clue what she looked like or how she acted. Nothing.

Saitou slid open the shoji, and the two stepped inside. They took off their shoes, Eji wore sandles. This is when Eji looked around. It was dark in the first room, but when Saitou opened another door, and there sat a lady. Her back was away from them at first, but then she turned her headaround.

She looked up at them for a second, and then her face broke out into a smile. Tokio looked young. She had long black hair, pulled up in a bun, with dark brown eyes. The smile made her look homely and nice. Eji fought a smile off his face.

"Hajime! Your home early!" she cried.

Eji watched as she got up, in an odd way. But then he saw why. Her stomach was big. Saitou helped steady her, then looked at Eji.

"This is Eji. You can ask for the last name later." Saitou made a gesture with his hand towards Eji. Eji jumped a little, and bowed politely.

"Will he be staying for awhile?" Tokio asked. Saitou nodded. Tokio frowned a bit, and added, "Which means you still have to leave…"

Eji stood straight again. He saw the frown on her face for less then a second before she broke out into a newsmile.

"It's okay! As long as you come back safe and sound," she said. They followed Saitoh to the front door.

And with a little kiss on the cheek, Tokio watched her husband walk off again. After waving for a few moments, Tokio waddled herself back inside. Eji followed.

"So Eji-chan, what would you like to eat?"

"Umm…it wouldn't really matter, Fujita-san…" Eji stammered. Tokio gave him a smile.

"Nonsense! You've had a long journey here! And please, do call me Tokio."

Eji followed Tokio into the kitchen area. Even though Eji didn't quite answer her question, Tokio cooked up anything they had at the moment. She explained she had to eat double for herselfanyway.

After that it was time to go to get more food. Even though Tokio was pregnant, she didn't act like it. She was up and ready even before Eji was.

"Come along, Eji-chan. You can't be slowing me down any," Tokio teased.

Eji wondered how she did anything. As they were at the market, this was the time for her to ask questions.

"Now why has my husband put you in my care?" she asked.

"Well, I have no one to go to…my family was murdered…" Eji muttered the last few words.

Tokio stopped. "Oh I'm sorry…"

Eji turned, and looked at her. She was starting to tear up. She was even biting her lip to stop herself from the tears to fall. Eji scratched his head.

"Oh! It's okay, Tokio-dono…"

"No it isn't! Sorry to be touching on that subject."

Tokio got moving along again. There was a little silence, before Tokio popped another question.

"What kind of food do you like?" she asked.

"Well…I do like kinpira…"

"That's something different!" Tokio exclaimed happily. "My husband can be a little boring on food subject!" She leaned in a little closer. "You see he really like just plain soba. He's not a variety food picker."

Tokio then started to talk about what she liked. "Oh I range on food! There's miso soup, and that can be made a lot of different ways! Ohagi, and onigiri! I just love my cooking! Hmm what else…I haven't cook anything like this for a long time! Oh, gomen ne, I didn't mean to talk so much!" Tokio said.

"Oh don't worry…"

"It's just that I haven't talked in so long! Oh we'd better get some stuff for dinner! I mind as well cook some kinpira!"

Tokio gathered carrots, and a lot of other vegetables. She was planning on eating, because Eji knew he couldn't eat all of what she was getting.

"So do you like Hajime?" Tokio asked, as they walked home. Eji ended up carring all of the food.

Eji stumbled a little, almost dropping everything. He had to think for a second. Who was Hajime? But then he remembered. Hajime was Saitou.

"Ah…well…we didn't get off at a good start…" he said.

"Oh! You know the two of us didn't hit it off at first," Tokio said. "But I can't tell you how we did. That would be very impolite at the moment. Not outside at least."

-------

Tokio slid open her front door, and the two of them went inside. They set to work for dinner.

"Hajime works for the police," Tokio started."Well, I think he works for the police. He has been gone for a long while. Leaving me in this house alone." Tokio looked up at Eji with a smile. "I'm happy to actually have someone to talk too. I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to talk to myself until this baby arrives."

She happily chopped up some more vegetables, and put them in a pot. Eji was still in wonder. How could a cold wolf marry such a happy woman? No wonder Kenshin and Misao were so surprised when he said he had actually had a wife.

"Did you talk to Hajime at all while you walked here? I know he isn't much of a talker. I am…and I kind of go on and on sometimes…"

"Iie. We didn't talk at all," Eji said. He began to stir the soup.

"Oh, Hajime can talk when he wants to, though. I talk to him all the time, whenever he is here. He seems to be looking for Hitokiri Battousai," Tokio said. She sighed a little. "This is the longest he's been away from home."

There was an odd silence, but Tokio cheered up. "But now I got you to talk to!"

The two of them finished dinner, and sat down to eat. While they were eating, Tokio asked him yet another question whilehe was drinking his tea.

"Do you have any girlfriends?" she asked. Eji choked on his tea.

"I-ie!" He choked out. Tokio giggled.

"I used to think men as pigs. Well, I guess it was because I grew up in a richer part of Kyoto. But still all the guys wanted was money and power." Tokio sighed and set down her chopsticks. "But then I met Hajime. He was different. It was about six years after the Bakamatsu."

"What was he like then?" Eji asked.

"Quiet as a wolf," Tokio answered.

"Then how did you meet him?"

"I bumped into him several times when he visited my father. We didn't hit it off to well. He'd call me clumsy, under his breath, and me…well I wasn't as lady like back then. I'd call him an arrogant baka."

"How did you manage to actually fall for him?" Eji asked. He almost stopped himself. It was very impolite to ask such personal questions, but Tokio smiled. She finished her miso soup, and set the bowl down.

"Well,aren't we getting toeach other?It was my father who suggested it. I didn't want to. I don't think Hajime did either, back then,but it was my fathers wish, so I agreed. Hajime eventually did too. I think it was so he could finally cover up his past a little, so he could get a job.

"And like I said earlier, we didn't hit it off right away. But I soon grew used to his quiet and mysterious ways, and he grew used to me and my cheerfulness. I guess we kind of tone each other down, if you know what I mean. I became more lady like when we got married." She thought for a moment. "I wonder if that was a good thing."

She laughed at her own words. Eji yawned a bit.

"You've had a long day, and I should get some sleep too," Tokio said.

Eji took their dishes out, as Tokio made a room for him.She had an extra futon rolled out for him, and Saitou's old nightwear, that didn't fit, for him.Eji got dressed and comfortable. Tokio watched him from the door.

"Are you comfortable, Eji-chan?" Tokio asked.

"Hai…umm…Tokio-san?" Eji asked. Tokio looked at him. "Domo arigato for letting me stay."

Tokio waved her hand. "It's not a problem! You know what?"

"What?" Eji asked.

"I hope this kid in my stomach comes out to be like you, when he or she grows up.You're such a gentleman, and very curious. Those are good qualities.That'll be a very nice little son or daughter… Or it'll come out to be half like me then the other half like Saitou…That would be funny, a hyper yet quiet child…"

Eji could hear Tokio's laughter as she went down the hall. Eji liked it here, and he hoped he could stay here for a long while. He was also happy his first thoughts of Tokio weren't true after all.

And it was only his first day with her. He wondered, as he fell asleep, what the others would be like.

--------

Hello tis Lala Rue! I hope you people like this story!

(I've done this story over and over and over again)

Please review! And until we meet again.

Love, La'Ruelia!


End file.
